1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and cooling a beverage container. The apparatus has a faucet for dispensing the beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,258, issued to Shaam P. Sundhar on Aug. 27, 1991, discloses a container for storing and chilling a beverage. The beverage is held within a removable cup. The cup is in contact with the cooled side of an electrothermal cooler. A power cord enables connection to a supply of electrical power, and a switch is disposed within the power circuit.
A refrigerated beverage container having an articulated spout is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,324, issued to Barry S. Allan on Oct. 9, 1990. Chilling is provided by placing a refrigerant in close proximity to a bottle or the like held in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,225, issued to Mary E. Bighouse on Jun. 12, 1990, is representative of beverage containers comprising an insulated compartment for holding a beverage container, and a built in, cooperating pouch for holding a refrigerant. The container disclosed herein includes a handle.
A food receptacle is held in an inverted position in a cooler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,721, issued to Manfred Kirchler on Dec. 5, 1989. The cooler has an internal cavity cooperating in configuration with a can. A Peltier effect cooler is provided to chill the can.
Another Peltier effect cooler is employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,611, issued to Hal J. Bohner on Jul. 21, 1987. A wine bottle is maintained at a predetermined temperature. In alternative embodiments, the heated side of the Peltier device is cooled by an electrically powered fan and by ice.
In U.K. Pat. Document 598,067, dated Feb. 10, 1948, it is proposed to provide an auxiliary compartment within an otherwise standard refrigerator having a powered refrigeration plant. The auxiliary compartment is disclosed as cooperating in configuration with a bottle or similar beverage container.
German Pat. Document No. DE 3,412,556, dated October, 1985, discloses a portable cooler having an insulated chamber for holding a beverage container, and a powered refrigeration system. The refrigeration system may be of the compression cycle type, the Peltier effect type, or a liquid absorption type.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.